


Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (my version)

by Saphira1001 (ThatCunningSlytherin)



Series: Harry Potter (my version) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Retelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCunningSlytherin/pseuds/Saphira1001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of JK Rowling's classic story from the eyes of Saphira McGonagall, Minerva McGonagall's daughter, and Harry Potter's newest friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (my version)

**Chapter 1**

**Diagon Alley**

 

"Saphira its time to get up!" called a woman's voice from the other side of the door.

 

"Uunnn…" Was the response that came from a young girl lying in bed.

 

"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes so you'd better hurry up," Came the woman’s voice.

 

"Ok, I will be down in a minute,” came the groggy voice from the girl.

 

After she heard the footsteps indicating her mother had walked away, Saphira sat up in her bed and opened her green eyes. She then slowly proceeded to climb out of bed and look at her calendar and she saw that today's date was circled. It took only a moment for Saphira to remember what was happening today. Her face broke into a huge grin, she got dressed hurriedly, and then ran from the room her long black hair flowing behind her.

 

Her mother was in the kitchen her wand out and was moving it over a pan.

 

"Well someone looks excited." said Saphira's mother looking at her eleven-year-old daughter.

 

"Duuuh" she said happily "Today were going to get my Hogwarts supplies."

 

"Ah yes." said Minerva McGonagall with a smile. She knew her daughter had been looking forward to this since she first discovered her magic. Her daughter's eagerness reminded her of herself so many years ago. "When you finish your breakfast grab your list and we will head over to Diagon Alley."

 

"Ok." Saphira said her excitement growing with every second.

 

So after a hurried breakfast the two were in Diagon Alley, and after a quick stop at Gringotts; they proceeded to Madam Malkin's to get Saphira's robes. This took more time than they expected with Saphira wanting long sleeved uniforms and Madam Malkin stating that she was as "pale as an ashwinder" and should have short sleeves to get some color.  Eventually it was sorted out and the two proceeded to Flourish and Blotts.

 

Then after getting all of Saphira's textbooks, and a few extra reading books, they walked out of Flourish and Blotts and spotted a familiar figure.

 

"Hey Hagrid." said Saphira looking up and smiling at the tall figure

 

"Hello Saphira" said Hagrid with a smile and a nod "Professor McGonagall."

 

"Hello Hagrid." said Minerva

 

Just then, Saphira noticed a scrawny black haired boy standing behind Hagrid who was wearing clothes several sizes too big for him. He seemed to be observing the area around them with interest. ' _Probably muggle-born_.' She thought to herself. Hagrid noticed Saphira looking at the boy.

 

"Oh ya this is Harry, Harry this is Professor McGonagall who will be your transfiguration teacher at school. And next to her is Saphira, her daughter, who will be starting at Hogwarts this year as well."

 

"Nice to meet you Harry." Saphira said

 

"Saphira why don't you and Harry go over to Fortescue's for a while. I need to talk to Hagrid for a moment." said Minerva looking seriously at Hagrid.

 

Saphira gave her mother a quizzical look.

 

"Sure alright." she said

 

The two then walked over to the shop and sat outside.  The two sat awkwardly for a moment.

 

"So umm" said Harry "So your mom’s a teacher at Hogwarts?"

 

"Oh ya she is the transfiguration teacher, Deputy Headmistress, and head of Gryffindor house." said Saphira

 

"Blimey." said Harry

 

"Ya but she enjoys it." said Saphira

 

"So you know a lot about magic and Hogwarts." said Harry tentatively

 

"Ya well not as much as I'd like to but I know quite a bit." said Saphira

 

"Well umm do you...I mean could you..." said Harry awkwardly

 

Saphira smiled "I would be happy to answer your questions."

 

"Really?  Thanks."

 

"No problem I'm happy to help."   

 

"Well...What can you tell me about this school were going to?" Harry asked

 

"Ah that's a muckle topic." said Saphira thinking "Well for now, I'll just cover the basics. First, there are four houses and each house has their own special attributes that separate them. Huffelpuffs are just and loyal, Gryffindor are brave of heart, Ravenclaws are the smart people, and Slytheren are those people with cunning and ambition."

 

"Wow, I don't know if I can remember that. I'm still getting used to this." Harry said indicating the shops around them. Saphira laughed.

 

"Well don't worry about it too much, everything will make sense once you get to school."

 

Just then, Professor McGonagall and Hagrid returned.

 

"Well it was nice to meet you Harry and I will see you at school, come on Saphira, we've got a lot more to do." said Minerva

 

"Ok well see you later Harry, bye Hagrid." said Saphira as she began to walk away with her mother

 

"Bye" said Harry and Hagrid.

 

So next, Saphira and her mom went to Ollivander's to purchase Saphira a wand.  When they entered the shop an old man with large pale eyes greeted them.

 

"Well Miss McGonagall I had hoped to see you soon." said Olivander "And Minerva nine and a half inches, fir, and dragon heartstring, stiff."

 

"Your memory is incredible Olivander." said Minerva shaking her head admiringly.

 

"Why thank you." he said "And now Miss Saphira if you would please stretch out your wand arm we can begin."

 

So Saphira raised her right arm and Olivander began measuring it.  After trying three wands Saphira finally was handed a wand which was eleven and a half inches and made of yew and dragon heartstring. When she waved the wand of small stream of golden fire burst from the tip.  After purchasing the wand and the two were getting ready to leave, Saphira could no longer suppress her curiosity.

 

"So what was it that you had to talk to Hagrid about?" She asked

 

"Something that you need pay no mind to." Minerva said

 

"Well if Hagrid was doing it then it probably was an errand for Albus." said Saphira thinking "And if you're worried then it must be extremely important and have something to do with the school."

 

"Saphira Brianna McGonagall!" said Minerva irritated at her daughter’s snoop-like nature "You are to pay no heed to it, you just focus on your school work and don't worry about it."

 

Saphira heard the desperation in her mother’s voice and saw the worry in her face and nodded in understanding.

 

"Alright then let's go home." said Minerva.

 


End file.
